Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 28
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Gully Other Characters: * ** No. 23 * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** * * Kevin Bacon * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** MJ's apartment ****** ***** ****** * * The Mindscape Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = "Goblin Nation" #2 (of 5) • Goblins! Spiderlings! Super villains! Giant robots! It can only mean one thing: ASSAULT ON SPIDER-ISLAND! • If you want to see people standing around talking, read another comic. Want to see heroes having a fist fight, go somewhere else? • You are IN the GOBLIN NATION and this is ALL-OUT WAR! | Synopsis1 = As the destruction of Spider-Island continues, Otto wonders how the Goblin Army got through his security grid. The situation gets more dire and Otto is forced to order a strategic retreat, while he rides the Living Brain out to sea. In an attempt to evade pursuit, he orders the Brain to go underwater. Elsewhere in the Mindscape, Peter is struggling to fight back against the deluge of Otto's memories which threaten to overwhelm him at every turn. However, it eventually proves too much for Peter to handle and he convinces himself that he is Doctor Octopus. Back at the remains of Spider-Island, the Goblin King debriefs his henchmen and declares that until Spider-Man is captured, no one will be safe. At Alchemax Tower, Mayor Jameson reveals the new Goblin Slayers in an attempt to combat the Goblin Threat. Back at Brooklyn, Mary Jane is watching the telecast of the reveal with Pedro. She is concerned that the Goblin Slayers used to be the Spider Slayers, when suddenly, two Goblin Kids burst in through the window, attempting to kidnap Mary Jane. Pedro fights them off while Mary Jane retrieves Peter's old web shooters and manages to immobilize the Goblin Kids with web fluid. She then moves to get the rest of Peter's relatives to safety, stating that she is a wild card in this situation. At Parker Industries, Otto meets an infuriated Sajani, who wants to know what he's been up to, having been missing for a month. They argue, when the Wraith drops in, demanding from Otto information about Carlie Cooper. Otto says he is telling the truth, but Wraith does not trust him, when Monster swoops in, and knocks Wraith out. Monster then talks with Otto and takes off her mask to reveal herself as Carlie, shocking Otto. The scene jumps back to New York, where the Goblin Henchmen burst into Aunt May's room, only to find that she and Jay Jameson have been taken away by Mary Jane to safety. Aunt May queries about Peter, and Mary Jane responds that Peter will be safe. Continuing from before, Peter deploys the Living Brain to fight Monster while he and Sajani flee inside. He tells Sajani to split up, wanting to direct Monster's attention to him. He succeeds and Otto fights Monster in a closed room. He lands a kick which breaks the earpiece on Monster, and she informs him that because of this, the Goblin King would not be able to listen to them. She states that she needs Otto -- or Peter's brains -- to fix this situation, and fix her as well, before she loses control. Telling Otto to hurry, she says that Otto has no idea what the Goblin King has planned for him and this world. At the Empire State University, Anna Maria is amongst several students seen listening to the news that the campus will be shut down in the wake of rising Goblin attacks. Just then, Menace, in human guise, approaches Anna under the pretext that Mary Jane sent her to get Anna out of the city. Oblivious to her true identity, Anna gets in the car... TO BE CONTINUED. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}